paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ppr episode 47: Genie Powers
They stop on the roof of a building Lloyd: ok devise the plan here Zane: what should we do, we have to some how stop him Kai: I got one, ill go down there and grab the map He jumps down and walks towards the stand Nadakhani: if it isn't kai Kai: who are you? Nadakhani: you're worst nightmare He controls kai Kai: I wish, I wish It would all go away! He gets sucked into the genie pot Nadakhani: 1 down, 4 to go He disappears Chase: where is kai, he's been gone for long Rocky: I don't know, but we better move They jump and do airjitzu They stop at the forest Zane: ok, I have a sense of what took kai Cole: what, or who Zane: nadakhani All: WHO? Chase: isn't he that genie Zane: indeed Skye: where do we go? Zuma: I have no clue, I'm going to get wood for a fire He walks away Nadakhani appears behind zuma Zuma: you! Nadakhani: welcome, wish is my command Zuma: you will won't trick me Nadakhani controls zuma Zuma: I do not want to He shakes his head Zuma: I wish, I wish I wasn't the same Nadakhani: ok, you're wish is yours to keep Zuma: NO! He gets sucked into the pot Ryder: zuma! He runs over Ryder: zuma, zuma? Jay: he's gone! Rubble: all we can do is move forward Lloyd: I honestly wish I wasn't in this mess Cole: LLOYD DONT SAY WISH Zane: no one say it! Jay jumps onto a hammock Cole: what are you doing now Jay: resting on this hammock Lloyd: that isn't a hammock Jay looks up Jay: GET IT OFF ME He falls and spider web is on him Jay: HELP He spits it off Zane: jay is the one to get the spider venom Jay: woah woah woah, what Zane: the venom to stop nadakhani Doris: go jay Marshall: yeah jay Zane: marshall will join you Marshall: why! Zane: the cave is down there Cole: move guys Jay: well I'm sorry I'm not going this instant Marshall and jay jump down Jay: I SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE ME Marshall: same here Rocky: WATCH OUT Pirates jump down Pirate: get them! They grab jay and marshall Ryder: GUYS! Jay: PUT ME DOWN YOU They throw them on the ship The ship flys off Zane: NO! Cole: and this is what I was afraid of Rubble: what do we do now Rocky: we have to um, continue heading forward? Lloyd: we barely have a team Chase: we can do it, ninja never quit They keep walking forward Lloyd: I know one thing Skye: what is that Lloyd: the gemstone is located at the palace Chase: ok what are we waiting for Zane: lets go They jump and do airjitzu Meanwhile Jay: we will not be persuaded by you're annoying voice Marshall: same here Nadakhani: ok, you will be my servents Jay: I don't like this Nadakhani takes out his sword Jay: KAI ZUMA! Nadakhani: don't worry, cody, mike and timothy are in it to Marshall: we will stop you Nadakhani: try to Jay: we will, ninja never quit Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes